Seven Days is Enough
by VLover29
Summary: Pasar las vacaciones de primavera en Florida con mi mejor amiga parecía una buena idea. Teníamos todo lo necesario para que fueran perfectas y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlas. ¿Que podría pasar? ¿Encontrar el amor? ¡Por favor! ¿Quien se enamora en una semana? Lección del día: A veces siete días son suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Twilight, la trama es mía._

* * *

 **SEVEN DAYS IS ENOUGH**

 **Cap 1. Bienvenidas a Florida.**

-Es por acá- dijo Alice caminando hacia su derecha.

-No, no lo es- discutí tomando el pasillo de enfrente justo por debajo del cartel que decía recuperación de equipaje a lado de una flecha gigante.

Alice resopló siguiéndome con sus tacones pisando fuerte en el linóleo.

-Perfecto, te aseguró que tardaremos horas en salir de aquí por tu culpa-

Rodee los ojos recordándome a mi misma que era mi mejor amiga y no podía matarla. O tal vez si pero la extrañaría demasiado. Pasamos unos cuantos pasillos más hasta que por fin logramos ver las bandas con el equipaje.

-¿Qué te dije, enana?- presumí esperando que mi maleta roja llegara a mi altura para sacarla con un empujón.

Alice no respondió por que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando bajar sus tres maletas más grandes que ella. No tenia la menor ni idea de que tanto podía necesitar para una semana. De hecho, ¿Se tiene que andar vestida en la playa?

Unos minutos después logramos hacernos con todo el equipaje que Alice soltó apenas cruzamos las puertas dobles para tirarse en brazos de su hermano. Emmett Cullen era un hombre enorme con cuerpo de fisicoculturista que desentonaba con su rostro infantil.

-¡Mira cuanto has crecido, Swan! ¿Cuánto mides ahora? ¿Medio metro?- bromeó una vez que Ally le soltó el cuello.

-Hola Emmett- saludé dejando que me alzara entre sus brazos cortándome el suministro de aire haciendo que le pegara un manotazo.

Tome una bocanada de aire cuando me dejo en el suelo. Los Cullen habían sido mis vecinos en Forks desde que usaba pañales por lo que los consideraba los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Hace un año, Emmett entró a la Universidad de Florida dejándonos a Ally y a mi en ese lluvioso pueblo hasta este año que decidimos mudarnos juntas a Seattle.

-¿Listas para las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas?- gritó Emm dando un puñetazo al aire.

Alice pego brinquitos alrededor de su hermano que bailaba tontamente. Los seguí riendo, yo no era la clase de persona que llamaba la atención en publico, odiaba que me miraran. Emmett y Alice no tenían ese problema.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó Ally cuando salimos al estacionamiento.

Emmett asintió emocionado encaminándose hacia un auto rojo deportivo en el que estaba apoyado una rubia despampanante de largas piernas y curvas en todos los lugares necesarios. Sonrió cuando nos acercamos quitándose los lentes de sol dejando al descubierto unos impresionantes ojos azules. Esa mujer debió ser hecha por medio de una perfección de genes.

\- Hermanitas, ella es Rosalie- presentó Emmett mirándola con orgullo.

-Hola chicas- saludó Rosalie dándonos dos besos en las mejillas.

-Siento que ya te conozco- dijo Ally colgándose del brazo de Rosalie que parloteaba animada.

Ayudé al pobre de Emmett a subir las maletas a su jeep que estaba estacionado detrás del convertible. Fue una decisión sabia, no había manera de que las maletas entraran en la mini cajuela. Ally fue con Rosalie y yo con Emm que quito el techo del jeep dejando que la fresca brisa jugara con mis cabellos convirtiéndolo en un nido de pájaros.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Me la pase mirando las palmeras que pasaban deprisa a nuestros lados. Era todo azul a comparación de Washington que es verde por donde lo mires. Emmett estaciono frente a un conjunto de edificios blancos de apariencia cara a tan solo una calle de distancia de la playa. Me encantaron apenas puse un pie dentro.

-Es precioso, Rose- comentó Ally admirando la vista del departamento.

-Deberíamos comprar uno así- dije viendo como el mar iba cambiando de tonalidades conforme se hacia más profundo.

-Para eso tendríamos que mudarnos a Florida-

Me encogí de hombros pensando en lo buena que debía ser la vida aquí. Podría vivir mirando este paisaje sin problema alguno, bronceándome en la orilla y tomando margaritas sin parar.

-Suena bien-

\- Les mostrare su habitación, chicas. Quizá quieran descansar un rato- dijo Rose.

La seguimos a través de un pasillo estrecho dónde se encontraban dos puertas. Nos señalo la del fondo explicando que era la de ella y Emmett pero que siempre estaba abierta para nosotras. Abrió la puerta de la izquierda dejándonos ver una habitación azul cielo con una cama enorme al centro, a lado de un ventanal que ocupaba todo la pared.

-¿Qué les parece?- preguntó.

Le sonreí. – Tal vez me esconda bajo la cama para no tener que regresar a Seattle-

Rosalie se rió y nos dejo para que nos acomodáramos. Era amable, me gustaba. Alice se dejo caer en la cama quedándose inmediatamente dormida. Me seguía impresionando como podía pasar de ser una bola de energía a dormir como un tronco. Me dedique a desempacar mis cosas acomodándolas en el closet y los cajones intentando ocupar menos de la mitad del espacio consciente de que Alice necesitaría el resto.

No pude evitar sonreír al contemplar la vista desde la ventana. La última vez que salí de viaje fue cuando me mude a la universidad y ni siquiera debía contar. Estaba más que emocionada por esta semana, dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo.

Total, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer por que si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que me diste la oportunidad!**

 **No se pregunten que estoy haciendo, por que publico, cual es la intención pero ni yo misma lo se jaja pero solo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Comentarios, Quejas, Recomendaciones, Preguntas, lo que sea son más que bienvenidas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Twilight, la trama es mía._

* * *

 **SEVEN DAYS IS ENOUGH**

 **Capitulo2. El otro hermano Cullen**

Me encanta la sensación del sol quemándome la piel, el hormigueo que produce y ese calor abrasante que te rodea. Es entendible para alguien que ha pasado toda su vida bajo el nublado cielo de Washington.

Debido a eso había tomado mi mejor bikini, el bronceador, mi libro y había corrido piso abajo para instalarme en uno de los camastros a la orilla de la playa. Había poca gente, una pareja de ancianos caminando y un par de niños haciendo castillos en la arena. Suspire complacida abriendo el libro en cualquiera de las paginas, al fin y al cabo lo había leído más de cien veces.

-¿Orgullo y Prejuicio?- dijo una voz gruesa haciendo sombra sobre mi.

Levanté la vista para toparme con un hombre alto. Bueno, en sí me tope con una tableta de chocolate de lo más deliciosa pero subí la mirada apenas sentí las mejillas ponerse coloradas. El desconocido se sentó en el camastro de a lado apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejándome ver una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Si. ¿Lo has leído?- pregunté sentándome más recta en un intento de hacerle platica.

Punto numero uno de la lista – Ser más amigable- Listo.

-Es una mierda de libro- bufó.

O tal vez podía agregar: Golpear a un cobrizo sexy con cuerpo de infarto para poder palomear esa opción por que la primera ya no sucedería.

-Respetó tu opinión por que esta claro que no sabes de literatura- respondí sonriéndole amablemente para volver a centrar la vista en mi libro.

Estúpido. Idiota. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Probablemente ni lo había leído! Estudio Literatura Inglesa así que mi aberración por este tipo de personas es valida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, bonita?- dijo enarcando una de esas bonitas cejas.

-No se, tal vez sea la sonrisa de chulo o la actitud engreída que deja ver que pasas más tiempo jugando al galán que leyendo-

Y en ese momento quise enterrar la cabeza en la arena hasta que la marea subiera, por que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde habían salido esas palabras. Sin embargo, el me miraba divertido.

-Buena observación- respondió inclinándose- Pero errónea.

Arrebato el ejemplar de mis manos dándole vuelta entre las suyas. Estuve a nada de disculparme por lo maltratado que estaba pero lo tenia desde los quince años y había pasado malas épocas.

- _"Sr. Darcy, soy una criatura muy egoísta que, con tal de dar salida a sus propios sentimientos, no tiene en cuenta si puede estar hiriendo los suyos"-_ susurró mirándome a los ojos con una voz tan sedosa que a pesar de que el dialogo era de Elizabeth, me hizo temblar las piernas.

-Bastante convincente-

Mi voz sonó estúpidamente débil como si acabase de correr un maratón. Su voz me había alocado el corazón tanto o más que una carrera pero no por eso tenia que saberlo.

-Y no lo leí así que creo merecer una recompensa- dejo el libro en mi regazo poniéndose de pie.

-Pensándolo mejor, no fue tan buena- se rió de una manera muy tierna mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

-Tu nombre, con eso me conformo-

No había manera de negarse. Cualquier mujer prudente que se hubiese topado con este hombre estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Incluso Ángela, la mujer más puritana que he conocido, seria capaz de negarle algo.

-Isabella pero me gusta solo Bella- le dije sintiendo como el rubor corría a mis mejillas. Maldita sea, era solo mi nombre.

-Bien solo Bella, te invitaría a cenar esta noche pero he quedado …- hizo una pausa y yo casi me pongo a llorar- Con mis hermanos.

Retuve el impulso de suspirar aliviada y el hecho de querer pegarle un puñetazo por comenzar a reírse ayudó bastante. Asentí.

-Sera otro día-

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

Le sonreí observando como daba marcha atrás y, lo seguí mirando hasta que desapareció por que tenia unas sentaderas maravillosas. Intente volver a concentrarme en el libro pero cada dialogo lo imaginaba con la voz de … Diablos, no le había pedido su nombre. Perfecto. Perfectamente perfecto. Solamente yo conocía al hombre más guapo del jodido mundo y no le pedía su nombre. ¡Bravo, Bella, Bravo!

Tome mis cosas enojada y me dedique a auto-regañarme todo el camino de regreso. Cuando entré al departamento me recibió un olor a queso y especias haciendo que me rugiera el estomago. No había comido nada desde el desayuno.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre- dijo Emmett desde el sillón.

Le aventé mi libro golpeándolo directamente en la cabeza. ¡Ja! Bella 1, Emm 0. Lo escuche quejarse pero yo ya había entrado a la cocina dónde Alice y Rosalie preparaban la cena. Bueno, Rosalie por que a Ally se le quemaba hasta el agua.

-¡Mira quien esta aquí! La buena amiga que se va a tomar el sol sola- chilló Ally mirándome enfurruñada.

-Estabas dormida- explique lanzándole un beso a lo que ella solo me saco la lengua – Eso huele delicioso, Rose-

-Gracias, Bells- sonreí por que me gusto que me llamara por mi diminutivo, como si me aceptara, algo que siempre había tenido la necesidad de sentir.

Alice empezó a parlotear, dando ordenes sobre cuantas sillas se ocuparían esta noche, como quería acomodar la vajilla y quien se sentaría a lado de quien. Al parecer, vendría a cenar su hermano. No Emmett, su otro hermano.

Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando Alice era una recién nacida y Emmett tenia apenas dos años, ellos se habían mudado a Forks con su madre mientras que su padre se había quedado en Chicago formando una nueva familia meses después. Sabia que tenían un medio hermano tan solo unos meses más chico que Ally y que solían verlo cuando visitaban a Carlisle durante las vacaciones.

-¡Te va a encantar!- chilló la pequeña cuando le dije que no me sentiría cómoda sentándome a lado de su hermano, al que nunca había visto.

Resoplé pero nadie se paro en mi defensa. Los odio. Así que dos horas después estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación mirando como las chicas danzaban a mi alrededor quitando y poniéndose ropa. Yo había elegido un short negro con una blusa de tirantes amarilla y sandalias a juego. Como ya dije: en la playa no es necesario la ropa. ¿Tienen idea de lo bien que se siente no llevar más de tres prendas encima? ¡Es asombroso!

-Solo un poco- insistió Ally plantándose enfrente de mi con sus instrumentos de tortura listos.

-Te gustara, Bella- secundó Rose poniendo cara de perrito triste.

-¡Nunca!- grité poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la habitación para no escuchar sus chillidos.

Alice es mi mejor amiga y es una de las personas más femeninas que puedan imaginar. A comparación mía que suelo ir por la vida con la cara lavada y el cabello recogido. La enana se había puesto como loca cuando accedí a ir de compras la semana pasada pero no por eso iba a permitir que jugara al salón de belleza conmigo. Jamás.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Swan? ¿No deberías estar poniéndote kilos de maquillaje encima?-

Me encogí de hombros dejándome caer en el sillón a lado de Emmett. El iba informal con jeans y una camisa blanca, no se por que las niñas se tenían que arreglar tanto.

-Ya me conoces- respondí metiéndome un puñado de papas a la boca.

Me miró y sonrió resaltando los hoyuelos de su mejilla. Cuando éramos pequeños me encantaba picarlos con mi dedo haciendo que el terminara llorando. Lo hice una vez más, por los viejos tiempos.

-Te he extrañado, Swan- suspiró- Dime que estas cuidando bien de mi enana-

-Creo que más bien ella cuida de mi-

Se rió tan escandalosamente como era común en el y solo paro cuando sonaron unos tamborileos en la puerta.

-Que comience el show- murmuró poniéndose de pie. Aproveche para tomar la bolsa de papas, tenia un hambre bestial.

Escuche la voz de Emmett resonar contra las paredes, unas palmadas y más risas pero cuando escuche cierta voz melodiosa me atraganté con el puñado de papas. No podía ser cierto. Comencé a toser desesperadamente en un intento por respirar. Lo cual parecía ser imposible. Iba a morir, mis pulmones comenzaban a advertirme. Sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo escupir toda la comida y lograr respirar de nuevo. Tome una bocanada de aire alzando la vista solo para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tienes algo aquí- dijo rozando mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos. Casi me desmayo con el contacto.

-¿Tu?- solté con la voz ronca por la ahogada. Sonrió.

-Parece que nos encontramos más pronto de lo pensado, Solo Bella-

Sentí el calor subirme hasta la cara.

-¿Conoces a Bella, hermano?-

Mire a Emmett con la mandíbula desencajada y el me regresó una mirada entre confundida y divertida. Quise correr al balcón y aventarme de cabeza. O tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Seattle; Un poco menos dramático.

Por que el sexy hombre de la playa con la tableta de chocolate más perfecta del mundo era Edward. Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo. Creo que va tomando forma ¿no?**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dieron la oportunidad, espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Comentarios, quejas, opiniones, preguntas, cualquier cosa es todo bienvenido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Twilight, la trama es mía._

* * *

 **SEVEN DAYS IS ENOUGH**

 **Cap3. La Cena**

-Tu eres Edward- dije sin poder ocultar la cara de sorpresa.

Sonrió pero no logro responderme por que en ese momento una bola rosa y negro salió de la nada aventándose a sus brazos.

-¡Eddy!- chillo Ally.

-Que no me llames así, A- se quejó Edward divertido desordenando su cabello haciendo que ella gritara como si la estuviera maltratando.

Me sorprendió ver lo bien que se llevaban, su relación era tan buena como lo era la suya con Emmett. Comenzaron a bromear entre sí y por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar, como si sobrara, hasta que repare en la morena que estaba parada en la entrada con cara enfurruñada.

-Edward- dijo meneando las caderas hacia nosotros - ¿No vas a presentarme?

-Chicas, ella es Leah- dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver. Alice se acercó tan feliz como siempre a plantarle dos besos en la mejilla mientras que yo solo le sonreí desde mi asiento.

-Bella, ven a conocer a Edward- dijo Alice aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Creo que eso no hace falta- murmuró Emmett ganándose una mirada de advertencia de mi parte.

No tengo palabras para explicar lo que sucedió después. Fue como esas veces que estas viendo el desastre y solo te quedas parada intentando comprenderlo, como si esto fuera posible. Primero Alice se volteó hacia mi con las manos en la cadera pidiendo una explicación. Segundo, la puerta principal se abrió dando libre acceso a un rubio de ojos azules. Tercero, Alice se olvidó de nosotros para correr a los brazos del rubio y plantarle un beso en la boca. Y se desató el caos.

-¿Qué diablos, Jasper?- gritó Emmett con la mirada furiosa.

-¡Alice!- chilló Rosalie al mismo tiempo llevándose las manos a la boca.

Edward soltó una carcajada y yo me quede pasmada. Ally seguía colgada del cuello del rubio que me recordaba a alguien pero no sabia a quien, Emmett estaba furioso gritando un sinfín de maldiciones mientras que Rosalie intentaba calmarlos.

-Extrañaba estos dramas- suspiró Edward a mi lado.

-Dímelo a mí-

Cuando el gigante puño de Emmett se alzó en el aire, decidí intervenir.

-Vale, vale, basta de gritos- dije poniéndome delante de Emm- ¡Y tu suelta al pobre hombre, Cullen!

Y puedo jurar que por primera vez en mi vida vi a Alice sonrojarse. Soltó al tal Jasper, quien miraba aterrorizado a Emmett, pero no se alejó de el. Rosalie se acerco a Emm pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura dándome tiempo para pensar en que decir. ¡No tenia ni la puta menor idea de que eran Alice y el rubio o si quiera de donde carajo se conocían!

-Tu debes ser Bella, soy Jasper- me dijo el rubio extendiéndome la mano.

Le di un leve apretón fugaz gracias a que Emm me pego un manotazo para que lo soltara. Infantil.

-Explicación- gruño Emm haciendo uso de la vieja frase de su madre cada vez que nos descubría haciendo una simple palabra pero Lili tenia el poder de convertirla en la cosa más escalofriante; o soltabas la sopa o la soltabas.

-Bueno eh- comenzó Ally quedándose sin que decir por primera vez- Hemos estado hablando hace unos cuantos meses y yo … y el-

Rodee los ojos cuando Emmett saco el pecho acercándose más a la parejita. Me aleje de ahí, ya había hecho lo que podía y definitivamente esto merecía un interrogatorio privado con Alice. Camine hacia el sillón donde aun estaba la bolsa de papas pero al ver a Edward con Leah poniéndole los pechos en la cara, cambie de rumbo hacia la cocina.

La odiaba. De acuerdo, quizá no la odiaba pero no quería ni pensar cual era su relación con Edward. No es que Edward me interesara. Claro que no pero ella era tan guapa; Era como la versión morena de Rosalie con el estilo de Alice. Mientras que yo era _solo Bella._

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó una voz detrás de mi haciendo que casi tirara el refractario con la pasta.

-Eh no, gracias -

Edward me tomo del brazo justo cuando estaba dándome la vuelta haciendo que perdiera el paso, cosa muy fácil para mi, y chocara contra su pecho.

-Bella sobre lo de la playa … -

-Que coincidencia ¿no?- reí separándome de su duro, tonificado y sexy pecho para llevar la comida al otro salón.

Para mi buena suerte, la cosa entre los hermanos ya estaba solucionada o casi. El resto de la velada paso sin problema, comí hasta que me dolió la panza y bromee con los chicos hasta que llore de la risa. Jasper resultó ser gemelo de Rosalie y por eso el enorme parecido, y el apellido claro esta, la enana brillaba como una estrellita cada vez que lo miraba. A comparación mía que quería vomitar cada que sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi, ósea, cada dos segundos. Inclusive Leah me cayo bien en contra de mi voluntad.

-¡Quien dice yo!- gritó Emmett saliendo de la cocina con una botella llena de liquido marrón.

-¡Yo!- chilló la enana a la vez que Jasper murmuraba un: _venga, hermano;_ con lo cual se gano una mirada furiosa de Rosalie.

-Ni se te ocurra, Hales- amenazó Edward deslizando su vaso hasta su hermano.

El olor a alcohol que me azotó cuando comenzaron a llenar los vasos me provoco arcadas. No soy muy fan de beber y mucho menos emborracharme; lo he hecho dos veces y ambas acabe con la cabeza dentro del retrete vomitando hasta mi primera comida. Alice todavía me chantajea con los videos de aquella noche.

-Yo paso, chicos- dije. Todos me miraron como si hubiese confesado un asesinato; tranquilos no todas las chicas de dieciocho años bebemos hasta la inconciencia.

-¡No te atrevas, Swan!- dijeron varias voces bufando y chillando.

-Creo que alguien tiene miedo- voltee hacia Leah que me miraba burlona mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Edward meneando sus dos melones.

Me encogí de hombros poniéndome de pie a la vez que Emmett y Alice seguían quejándose y llamándome con todos los insultos más graciosos e infantiles que se sabían. _Bella huele a popo,_ fue uno de ellos.

-Lo siento chicos, estoy cansada. Quizás mañana-

Más quejidos. Solo Rosalie me deseo buenas noches sonriéndome de manera extraña pero no le tome importancia. Estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando una presión en la muñeca me impidió moverme. Edward estaba detrás de mi mirándome serio.

-Mañana a las ocho- dijo soltándome. Por que claro, de todas las frases que pudo haber dicho, dijo una que no tenia sentido.

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana a las ocho, Bella. No me falles- sonrió y dio la media vuelta para regresar con los chicos.

No pare de pensar en él hasta que me metí bajo las sabanas. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Soy una neófita en cuestiones de los hombres pero estaba casi segura que aquello en la playa había sido coqueteo. Entonces, ¿Por qué se presento a la cena con Leah? ¿Era su novia? ¿Me gustaba Edward?

Y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme así que me encogí bajo las sabanas y cerré los ojos intentando borrar a Edward de mi cabeza, no sin antes programar mi alamar a las siete de la mañana.

.

.

 **Edward POV.**

La vi desde el momento en que puse un pie sobre la playa. Estaba acostada en una de las tumbonas cerca de las residencias con un libro maltrecho apoyado en las piernas. Su cabello castaño ondeaba con la brisa pero no parecía afectarle.

No mentiré si digo que me quede varios minutos observándola hasta que me anime a acercarme. De cerca pude ver lo pálida que era su piel y su cuerpo cubierto solamente por un pequeño bikini blanco despertó mis mas bajos instintos a pesar de que era más bien delgaducha y no curvilínea. La manera en que contestó a mi bravuconería, como una fierecilla tímida, me hizo pasar el resto de la tarde pensando en ella y maldecir la cena con mis hermanos.

Cuando llegue a mi piso, Leah me estaba esperando enfrente de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados y la cara enfurruñada.

-Lee- saludé metiendo la llave a la cerradura y haciéndola pasar.

-Llevo una hora esperando, Cullen-

Me deje caer en el sillón soltando un suspiro involuntario. Leah se dejo caer a mi lado mirándome extrañada. Leah Clearwater fue mi primera amiga aquí en Florida, era una mujer sexy con las curvas perfectas en los lugares necesario, una bonita piel obscura y todo en ella era ardiente. Sin embargo, su carácter era todo lo contrario a su físico, era más masculina que muchos hombres de la facultad aparte de que teníamos los mismos gustos sexuales. Exacto; las mujeres.

-He conocido al amor de mi vida- solté pensando en Bella, solo Bella.

No se confundan, no creo en el amor a primera vista y tampoco soy un casanova que va saltando de cama en cama pero ella, es la clase de chica que te deja alucinado. Leah pegó una carcajada mirándome como si hubiese enloquecido.

-Creo que el sol te ha afectado- dijo desapareciendo en la cocina- ¡Por cierto, iré a la cena contigo, Rosalie estará contenta de verme!

Rodee los ojos. Rose y ella no se llevaban nada bien. Se habían conocido en una fiesta hace unos meses, Leah estaba tan ebria que termino ofreciéndole ir a una habitación y cuando Rosalie se negó digamos que Leah abrió la boca de más. Nada agradable cuando esta ebria. O sobria.

Me bañe, me vestí y espere a que diera la hora pensando en Bella y tratando de adivinar de que color serian sus ojos. Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando entre al departamento de Emmett y una chica se estaba ahogando. Una bonita chica de ojos chocolate. Sin la luz del sol haciéndole sombra, Bella se veía más hermosa.

-Deja de ser una perra- le dije a Leah cuando capte sus intenciones de coqueteo.

Había reconocido a Bella apenas se la presente y había comenzado con su jueguito casi de inmediato. Leah era así, un grano en las pelotas cuando se lo proponía, y le encantaba joderme la vida. Había espantado a prácticamente todas las chicas desde que la conocí.

-¿Yo?- contestó inocentemente abriendo los ojos sorprendida. La ignore caminando hacia dónde estaba Bella intentando servir la cena.

Estaba seguro que creía que Leah era mi novia, lo cual no sucedería ni en un millón de años, por que se paso toda la cena evitándome. Algo se revolvía en mi cuando ponía toda su atención en Emmett o Jasper a pesar de que sabia que no debía preocuparme pero, quería toda su atención para mi y solo para mi.

-¡Oh no, tu no te puedes ir!- chilló Ally cuando me pare de la mesa tras Bella.

-A lo tuyo, Brandon- le soltó Leah ocasionando que se desatara un pequeño griterío.

La alcance justo antes de que se metiera a su habitación. Al tocar su muñeca sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Esta mujer tenia algo y quería averiguar que era. Durante la cena había hecho todo un plan para pasar el día con ella y de verdad esperaba que funcionara.

Cuando regrese con los chicos, Leah ya no estaba así que me bebí lo ultimo de mi vaso y me despedí de todos.

-Los odio, en verdad, los odio- escuché decir a Alice antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si leyeron el capitulo anterior se han de estar preguntando por que tiene el mismo titulo pero es que los cambie jipi ¿Que tal el Edward POV? A mi como que no me convenció mucho :/**

 **También, estaba pensando en hacer un capitulo por día, es decir, son siete días de vacaciones así que serían siete capítulos y de ahí a ver que sale jaja ¿Que opinan?**

 **Comentarios, quejas, opiniones, todo es bien recibido!**

 **Por cierto, gracias a la hermosa niña que dejo su Review! Y los que dieron fav y follow.**


End file.
